jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Liste der Romane
Die hier aufgeführten Star-Wars-Romane sind in englischer und/oder in deutscher Sprache erschienen. Vorzugsweise werden deutsche Titel erwähnt und in chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Ära der Alten Republik 1.020 VSY right|150px *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 90 VSY bis 33 VSY right|150px *Jedi-Padawan 1 - Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Jedi-Padawan 2 - Der dunkle Rivale *Jedi-Padawan 3 - Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Jedi-Padawan 4 - Das Zeichen der Krone *Jedi-Padawan 5 - Die Rächer der Toten *Jedi-Padawan 6 - Der ungewisse Weg *Jedi-Padawan 7 - Der bedrohte Tempel *Jedi-Padawan 8 - Der Tag der Abrechnung *Jedi-Padawan 9 - Die Suche nach der Wahrheit *Jedi-Padawan 10 - Der gefährdete Frieden *Jedi-Padawan 11 - Die tödliche Jagd *Jedi-Padawan 12 - Das teuflische Experiment *Jedi-Padawan 13 - Die riskante Rettung *Jedi-Padawan 14 - Die Kraft der Verbundenheit *Jedi-Padawan 15 - Das Ende der Hoffnung *Jedi-Padawan 16 - Der Schrei nach Vergeltung *Jedi-Padawan 17 - Die einzige Zeugin *Jedi-Padawan 18 - Die innere Bedrohung 32 VSY bis 23 VSY *Darth Maul: Saboteur *Cloak of Deception *Darth Maul: Der Schattenjäger *Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung *Planet der Verräter *Jedi-Padawan 19 - Die schicksalhafte Täuschung *Jedi-Padawan 20 - Die dunkle Gefolgschaft *Jedi Quest 1 - Der Pfad der Erkenntnis *Jedi Quest 2 - Der Weg des Padawan *Die Kundschafter *Jedi Quest 3 - Die Spur des Jedi *Jedi Quest 4 - Tödliche Spiele *Jedi Quest 5 - Meister der Täuschung *Jedi Quest 6 - Die Akademie der Angst *Jedi Quest 7 - Die Schattenfalle *Jedi Quest 8 - Der Augenblick der Wahrheit *Jedi Quest 9 - Wachablösung *Jedi Quest 10 - Der trügerische Frieden *Jedi Quest 11 - Die letzte Machtprobe *The Approaching Storm 22 VSY bis 20 VSY *Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Boba Fett - Der Kampf ums Überleben *Boba Fett - Im Kreuzfeuer *Boba Fett - Das Labyrinth *Boba Fett - Gejagt *Republic Commando - Feindkontakt *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *The Hive *Republic Commando - Triple Zero *MedStar I: Battle Surgeons *MedStar II: Jedi Healer *Das Geheimnis der Jedi 19 VSY bis 1 VSY *Die Feuertaufe *Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit *Boba Fett - Eine neue Bedrohung *Boba Fett - Auf der Spur *Labyrinth des Bösen *Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Der letzte Jedi 1 - Auf verlorenem Posten *Der letzte Jedi 2 - Düstere Vorboten *Der letzte Jedi 3 - Unterwelt *Der letzte Jedi 4 - Tod auf Naboo *Der letzte Jedi 5 - Im Netz des Bösen *Der letzte Jedi 6 - Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite *Han Solo Trilogie 1 - Der Pilot *Han Solo Trilogie 2 - Der Gejagte *Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu *Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon *Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka *Han Solo Trilogie 3 - Der König der Schmuggler *Han Solos Abenteuer - Auf Stars' End *Han Solos Abenteuer - Han Solos Rache *Han Solos Abenteuer - Das verlorene Vermächtnis Ära der Rebellion 0 VSY bis 1 NSY right|150px *Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Sturm über Tatooine *Galaxy of Fear 1 - Lebendig begraben *Galaxy of Fear 2 - Stadt der Toten *Galaxy of Fear 3 - Tödliches Vermächtnis *Galaxy of Fear 4 - Die Alptraummaschine *Galaxy of Fear 5 - Der Geist des Jedi *Galaxy of Fear 6 - Armee des Terrors *Galaxy of Fear 7 - The Brain Spiders *Galaxy of Fear 8 - The Swarm *Galaxy of Fear 9 - Spore *Galaxy of Fear 10 - The Doomsday Ship *Galaxy of Fear 11 - Clones *Galaxy of Fear 12 - The Hunger *Allegiance *Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine 2 NSY bis 4 NSY *Skywalkers Rückkehr *Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Kopfgeld auf Han Solo *Schatten des Imperiums *Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 1 - Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 2 - Das Sklavenschiff *Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 3 - Die große Verschwörung *Der Pakt von Bakura Ära der Neuen Republik 5 NSY bis 10 NSY right|150px *The Glove of Darth Vader *The Lost City of the Jedi *Zorba the Hutt's Revenge *Mission from Mount Yoda *Queen of the Empire *Prophets of the Dark Side *X-Wing: Angriff auf Coruscant *X-Wing: Mission der Rebellen *X-Wing: Die teuflische Falle *X-Wing: Bacta-Piraten *X-Wing: Die Gespensterstaffel *X-Wing: Operation Eiserne Faust *X-Wing: Kommando Han Solo *Entführung nach Dathomir *A Forest Apart *Tatooine Ghost *Erben des Imperiums *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *X-Wing: Isards Rache 11 NSY bis 24 NSY *Die Jedi-Akademie - Flucht ins Ungewisse *Die Jedi-Akademie - Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Jedi-Akademie - Die Meister der Macht *Der Kampf des Jedi *Palpatines Auge *Darksaber - Der Todesstern *Planet des Zwielichts *X-Wing: Das letzte Gefecht *Der Kristallstern *Die Schwarze Flotte - Vor dem Sturm *Die Schwarze Flotte - Aufmarsch der Yevethanier *Die Schwarze Flotte - Entscheidung bei Koornacht *Rebellion der Verlorenen *Corellia Trilogie - Der Hinterhalt *Corellia Trilogie - Angriff auf Selonia *Corellia Trilogie - Showdown auf Centerpoint *Hand des Thrawn - Schatten der Vergangenheit *Hand des Thrawn - Blick in die Zukunft *Hand des Thrawn - Der Zorn des Admirals *Fool's Bargain *Die Verschollenen *Junior Jedi Knights - The Golden Globe *Junior Jedi Knights - Lyric's World *Junior Jedi Knights - Promises *Junior Jedi Knights - Anakin's Quest *Junior Jedi Knights - Vader's Fortress *Junior Jedi Knights - Kenobi's Blade *Young Jedi Knights - Die Hüter der Macht *Young Jedi Knights - Akademie der Verdammten *Young Jedi Knights - Die Verlorenen *Young Jedi Knights - Lichtschwerter *Young Jedi Knights - Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters *Young Jedi Knights - Angriff auf Yavin 4 *Young Jedi Knights - Die Trümmer von Alderaan *Young Jedi Knights - Allianz der Vergessenen *Young Jedi Knights - Stimmen des Zorns *Young Jedi Knights - Gefangen auf Ryloth *Young Jedi Knights - Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums *Young Jedi Knights - Return to Ord Mantell *Young Jedi Knights - Trouble on Cloud City *Young Jedi Knights - Crisis at Crystal Reef Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens 25 NSY bis 28 NSY right|150px *Boba Fett: A Practical Man *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 1 - Die Abtrünnigen *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 2 - Die schwarze Flut *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 3 - Das Verderben *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 4 - Der Untergang *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 5 - Die letzte Chance *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 6 - Planet der Verlorenen *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter - Genesung *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 7 - Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 8 - Die Verheißung *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 9 - Das Ultimatum *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 10 - Jainas Flucht *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 11 - Rebellenträume *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 12 - Aufstand der Rebellen *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 13 - Verräter *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 14 - Wege des Schicksals *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter - Ylesia *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 15 - Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 16 - Der verschollene Planet *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 17 - Wider alle Hoffnung *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 18 - Die letzte Prophezeiung *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 19 - Vereint durch die Macht *Dunkles Nest 1 - Die Königsdrohne *Dark Nest - The Unseen Queen *Dark Nest - The Swarm War Vermächtnis-Ära ab 40 NSY *Legacy of the Force 1 - Betrayal *Legacy of the Force 2 - Bloodlines *Legacy of the Force 3 - Tempest *Legacy of the Force 4 - Exile *Legacy of the Force 5 - Sacrifice *Legacy of the Force 6 - Inferno *Legacy of the Force 7 - Fury *Legacy of the Force 8 - Revelation Sonstige *Kampf um die Neue Republik *Flucht der Rebellen Siehe auch *Liste deutscher Star-Wars-Romane ! Romane en:Timeline of books